loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Peterson
Penny Peterson is the love interest of Sherman from the 2014 animated film, Mr. Peabody & Sherman. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. Her story She is first seen going to school as Mr. Peabody drops Sherman off. In class, Sherman explains that George Washington never cut down any trees to the class and Penny becomes enraged as she gets into a fight with Sherman at lunch and calls him a dog after she throws his sandwich and tells him to pick it up and Sherman bites her left arm as Penny tells Mr. Purdy, the school principal about the fight and Ms. Grunion, the strict head of Children's Services and school counselor warns Mr. Peabody that she will take Sherman away from his care if she deems it to be unfit. Mr. Peabody invites Penny and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson to dinner at his house and Sherman becomes shocked that Penny came to his house as Penny sits in a chair and Mr. Peabody tells Sherman to talk to Penny, but don't tell her about Mr. Peabody's secret time machine, the WABAC. Penny asks him how does he know all about George Washington. Sherman becomes worried about the fight again and tells her the truth, but Penny doesn't believe him and accuses him as a liar, so Sherman disobeys Mr. Peabody's rules and shows Penny the WABAC. At first, Penny is surprised upon seeing a time machine for the first time and Sherman takes Penny on a time trip with the WABAC in order to see George Washington and entered their next stop, Ancient Egypt where Penny flees from Sherman and Sherman becomes shocked of how Mr. and Mrs. Peterson might react, so Sherman goes back to the present and asks Mr. Peabody for help as Mr. Peabody discovers that he used the WABAC, but Mr. Peabody decides to help Sherman out. Mr. Peabody and Sherman discovered that Penny is being treated as an Egyptian princess resembling Cleopatra as Mr. Peabody convinces Penny to come home, but Penny tells the two that she is already engaged to King Tut, but Mr. Peabody informs her that King Tut dies young and Penny refuses to to believe him. However, Mr. Peabody also tells her that after King Tut's death, she will be mummified a.k.a. killed. After Penny decides that she wants to go back with Mr. Peabody and Sherman, she gets taken away to the wedding as Mr. Peabody and Sherman are imprisoned, the two manage to escape and impersonate Anubis, the God of Death to rescue Penny as Penny is happy to see Sherman again. The three quickly flee to the WABAC and leave ancient Egypt. The three enter the renaissance-era Italy where they meet Leonardo Da Vinci an artist and the inventor of the helicopter and other flying machines. As Penny and Sherman go to Da Vinci's workshop and discover his old prototype flying machine, the two take it out for a spin and they enter Florence as they crash into the water after Mr. Peabody has caught them fooling around with one of Da Vinci's inventions. Mr. Peabody scolds Sherman for destroying one of Da Vinci's inventions while returning home but Penny tells him that Sherman will be taken away if Ms. Grunion finds out. The three then enter the Trojan attack on Troy as Mr. Peabody calls Sherman a bad boy as the WABAC crashes on the Trojan attack on Troy. Sherman joins the Trojan army as Shermanus and Mr. Peabody and Penny search for him. They find themselves in the battle, but Penny becomes trapped in the Trojan horse. In a rescue attempt, Sherman and Penny are saved, but Mr. Peabody is presumed dead. Sherman and Penny must rescue Peabody as they return to the present minutes before Sherman tells Mr. Peabody for help. However, the present copies of Mr. Peabody and Sherman show up along with Ms. Grunion. Ms. Grunion manages to reclaim both Shermans, but all of the copies of Sherman and Mr. Peabody merge and disrupt the space-time continuum. Peabody, Sherman and Penny flee to the WABAC, but they can't travel back in time as several famous historical figures and monuments fall down to the present. Mr. Peabody tells everyone the truth and also tells that he would rather be a dog than a father and an inventor as the three presidents reward Peabody a presidential parodon. As the vortex in the space-time continuum rips open, Sherman pilots the WABAC to travel to the future and reverse everything as all of the historical figures and monuments return to their timeline and drags Grunion with him as she gets revenge on Peabody someday if she returns. Peabody and Sherman return spotaneously as the Petersons look on and begin a celebration as Penny begins to have romantic feelings for Sherman and the two began a romantic relationship as they become a couple. Towards the end of the film, she and Sherman head back to school for a fresh start as everything is back to normal. Gallery Sherman helps Penny Peterson with her arm.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman both met at lunch.png Penny Peterson has got Sherman's dog whistle.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson accidentally in love 10183bzu.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman love sketch kiss 96930380.jpg Sherman x Penny kissing of love 101877.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman loveness d7liz2j.jpg Sherman saving Penny Peterson.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 2557821.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson kissed.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Do Somethng Nice Day.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Happy Friendship Day.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman are flying a homemade plane.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 73843921.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman showing Penny Peterson the Wabac.jpg Penny Peterson is telling Sherman they should use the Waybac.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson Best buddies.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson best pals.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson both met at lunch time.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Couple.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson kissing fan art by asinevenisa-d7785j4.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson kissing fan art 104d85ia1t.png Sherman and Penny Peterson both bonding.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson Best Friends.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 665367411341280.jpg Penny Peterson gives Sherman a nice special hug.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Love is an open door 147.png Penny Peterson hugs Sherman.JPG Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 665311371280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Love is an open door 143.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Love is an open door 142.png Sherman and Penny Peterson are both back together.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 20141080264.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 2014411404.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson DnquYij.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson posters trailer.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 14020348861.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 839AJ4C81.png Sherman and Penny Peterson in Egypt.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Everything has changed 322.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Everything has changed 008.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Everything has changed 007.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson by lumi47 d71h0wz.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 1019459.png Penny Peterson and Sherman flying the plane.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 4oK5mH.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 206141080.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson nG4KUwp.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson FUiZ3C.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 8282929932.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 507545460 original.jpeg Sherman and Penny Peterson are both using the waybac.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson WX8sqJz.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson WK5joamzH4.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 5x0S2OS.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 737373292 orignal.JPG Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson OejkBt.png Sherman is about to show Penny Peterson the Waybac.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman love kiss 104851.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Mor 00282600003.jpg Sherman is told by Penny Peterson to fetch his lunch.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson are both worried.png Sherman and Penny Peterson are both inside the workshop.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson bonding with joy.png Sherman and Penny Peterson are both going to the waybac.jpg Penny Peterson wants to fly the plane with Sherman.png Penny Peterson and Sherman are both together.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 4480240.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 8229294.jpg Penny Peterson has called Sherman a dog.png Penny Peterson picks on Sherman.png Penny Peterson is bullying Sherman.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 1407240398.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 7489390 image.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 2014106412.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 9w9v.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson kidai d7xf47g.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson good dog.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson Teachers Day.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 653829211321280.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 83822922.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 82920200.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 0412014052241.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 20143 MiLLE.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 73829292972.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson 738282992912.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Sherman and Penny Peterson rmvb 004338041.jpg Sherman is talking about George Washington.png Penny Peterson and Sherman admiring the plane.png Sherman and Penny Peterson one hundred views.jpg Tumblr n6gc653BVL1s1mgc3o2 1280.gif Tumblr njlsvurEqh1thomn5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o9 1280.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o2 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o1 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o8 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o7 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o6 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o5 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o10 1280.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o4 500.jpg Tumblr nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o3 500.jpg 11e204ddd9ddeb61f7bfe2ac8eae30c3.jpg 9dc4b594e4d644dd423a976f30622f22.jpg 1dfa9c4ff61c041892127a7585f3463f.jpg F40199c9f3ce6e07a534007b11edf164.jpg B52607587eadfb9a07b2f10bd23a63d3.jpg 940b44e4f83a5c938dd1a498ccd365d6.jpg Penny Peterson 9292929202.jpg Penny Peterson at school.jpg Penny Peterson smiles at Sherman.png Penny Peterson tries to ignore Sherman.jpg 10740 21 large.jpg 10740 7 large.jpg 10742 25 large.jpg 10740 3 large.jpg Sherman invites Penny Peterson to the elevator.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 93390302022.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 67113101280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 6711361280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 6711351280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 6711341280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 6711331280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 6711311280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 8382929.jpg 10742 7 large.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman Rocky and Bullwinkle paintings.png Mr. Peabody and Sherman tcyjg3.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 4618191280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 63077103531280.png Sherman and Penny Peterson 38390202002.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 88393933.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman 83839935.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman 383903032.jpg Sherman is offering Penny Peterson a sandwich.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson super thumb.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 93RZyTg.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson arguing.png Sherman and Penny Peterson 28293993.jpg Penny Peterson IMG 1153.jpg Penny Peterson IMG 1152.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 7837470683182244629.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 52838718111280.png Sherman and Penny Peterson 2310361280.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson maxredesdefault.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 677223455.jpg Penny Peterson and Sherman hiqdefault.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 939202002.png Penny Peterson and Sherman 39594.jpg Sherman and Penny Peterson 3182244629.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Child Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Triangle Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend